Unexpected
by Hellmouth23
Summary: A Suliet Fic with some JATE as well. One conversation that might turn into something more. Read more to find out. Warning does contain season 3 finale spoilers and possibly season 4 as well. Rating is T for now but might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Hey guys it's me again and I come bringing a new story, a very unexpected and unusual ship but I hope it happens on the show sometime because oddly enough they tend to make a good couple and me being a hardcore jater, it's makes me feel a tad bit better. Anyway without further interruption here it is. Hope you guys like it. This story actually starts off after Sawyer shot Tom and now they are waiting for the others to return. The jacket kiss never happened in this story as well. **

**Main ship in this story is Suliet but I might put some jate in it later on and maybe some jacket or skate as well to maybe stir things up a bit.**

**P.S. (Presses play on the tape recorder) I do not own lost or any of the characters cause unfortunately JJ and Damon do.**

Enjoy

She still stood rooted to the same spot with the gun in her hand pointing at the now lifeless body of Tom, not really believing what she was seeing in the slightest but a part of her felt oddly relieved at the fact that she was finally free of not having to deal with her captors anymore and the person she had to thank for that at the moment was the other man who had just ended Tom's life right in front of her shock filled eyes and with that he just walked off, not even bothering to take a few moments to think of what he had just done, but a part of her didn't really seem surprised at his emotionless façade judging by what she had read of his file and the things he had done.

Although another part of her was curious to find out just exactly where this anger rooted itself from. Of what she read of his file, she knew that he had lost a lot in his life, including his mother which had led him to go on practically a murderous rampage to find his mother's killer, but still with all of that she knew that there was something deeper there, something that she was curious to find out, and why, she didn't know yet. She just felt for him because in her eyes he was misunderstood, taken for granted at the brave and cold façade he always wore to hid the more softer and human side of him. The softness that would surely make him more accepted and loved.

So with that in mind she raised her gaze to spot him and it didn't take long for her to find him now sitting in his usual spot, in front of his tent with a can of beer in his right hand and his gaze focused on the cool and calming horizon of the island which she had been forced to become accustomed to for the last three years. Constantly living the same life of loneliness and relying on false hope that someday she would be allowed to go home, but as she stared at the broad shouldered blonde haired man again, she thought to herself that maybe just maybe hope had come a lot sooner than she anticipated.

"Is this seat taken?" juliet announced coming over to the southerner's left side while pointing out to the spare airplane seat which was situated right next to his. In response to her question he just eyed her at first, not really trusting her at first for the obvious reason but to a certain extent she had proved herself enough to these people to be trusted and if anyone knew about being isolated and being misunderstood, it was him. So with that in mind he just offered her a small smile and a nod to show his agreement with letting her hang out with him.

"So what made you look me up Blondie?" sawyer asked with a surprising smile present on his face and in response the blonde just smiled at getting a new nickname from him because of what jack had told her about him, he was known for it. It also made her feel quite special at the fact that this was probably her first real moment of accpectance from the person she least expected it from.

"Well James I just wanted to see if you were okay" juliet offered with a genuine smile that soon turned into somewhat of a frown upon noticing him suddenly glaring at her with gloom and annoyance which she surmised was probably because she had called him James, a name he wasn't too fond of being known and acknowledged by, but she also knew that there was probably another reason for his gloomy like mood, or another brunette haired person she assumed with a hint of sudden disappointment and sadness in her heart. Following this she thought that he would wordlessly get up and leave her but surprisingly enough he just focused his gaze upon the light blue ocean once again while taking another swig out of the Dharma beer can.

Within those minutes of silence shared between the two, it certainly gave sawyer some time to think. To try and get past the fact that she was here, talking to him because he seriously never expected it in the slightest, not after the way he treated her and as he recalled shaming her in front of the crowd of survivors when she first came back with jack and the others, but oddly enough a part of him felt comforted by the warmth of her presence. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel this way all of a sudden, but like her he was curious to find out, so he decided to enlighten her with a response which he hoped would satisfy her surprising amount of concern for him.

"Well as you can see now, everything is as right as rain Sunshine!!" Sawyer simply replied while focusing his gaze on the scattered lifeless bodies of the others that just laid down defeated by the very people who constantly lived in fear of them for the past three months. Juliet too followed his gaze and smiled awkwardly in agreement with him and once again they were forced into another moment of silence, feeling awkward yet again but oddly comforted as well in the fact that there was someone here, sitting right next to them and with knowing that they didn't feel so alone anymore.

**Hey guys so there it is so far!! So would you like to see more or should I end it here?? If there is a second chapter, it will be longer. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well it looks like moi is going to be making a return to this fic and I have everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted to thank for that. So without further interruption here it is guys ;)**

Enjoy

Later on in the day Hurley affirmed everyone on the beach that rescue was indeed on it's way thanks to none other than Charlie.

"Thank God." Juliet muttered in sheer elation and relief, but the moment soon died down when one of the survivors suddenly caught sight of a figure surfacing on the horizon. Without a second thought to consider they all ran down to the gasping man and when they reached him, they started congratulating him for helping them, but he on the other hand wasn't so much in the celebrating mood.

"Desmond what happe…….." Juliet barely had the time to ask before Hurley chipped in after he surveyed the surroundings knowing that there was something odd about it.

"Where's Charlie dude?"

It was the one question he was dreading to be asked simply because he had no simple answer for it other than the obvious of course.

So in an effort to ease them into it he looked up, taking a deep breath as he did so and then proceeded to talk about what happened down in the underwater station, constantly dreading the time when he would have to finally reveal what he already foresaw in his vision.

"Desmond, what happened to Charlie?" Sayid stressed in a determined manner when he sensed something was indeed wrong.

"He…….he saved us. He saved us all." Was all Desmond revealed before he remembered what Charlie had revealed merely moments before his death.

"_Not Penny's boat"_

It admittedly confused him at first due to many things happening all at once, but the realisation soon kicked the moment it all came to an end, and then he found himself hurriedly swimming amidst the collapsing foundations of the underwater station, his hopes to save Charlie far from likely at this point.

"We have to warn them." He muttered to himself, although it was clear enough to hear for the surrounding people.

"Warn who?" Sayid asked getting more confused by the minute.

"The people from the freighter." Desmond briefly explained hoping that they would catch onto it, but judging by their expressions he sensed it would take a lot more explaining and he was running short on time as it stands.

"We have to warn them? what are you……"

"Look there's no time to explain it but we have to get in touch with Jack and tell him that these people are not who they say they are." An increasingly irritated Desmond interrupted as he headed down towards the beach to stock up on the necessary resources he felt would be required to face these people while the others just stood there gob smacked at what they were hearing.

"I'm going." Sayid spoke up and then followed the same path Desmond had taken.

"I'm coming with you." Juliet added with a firmly set mind while Sawyer just snickered to himself being amazed at how much of an effect "the Doc" had on women.

"What?" he found himself being asked by the blonde and he just waved his head from side to side while muttering a "nothing", and with that she walked off leaving him to draw up his own conclusions.

* * *

He spent the latter part of the day simply drinking in front of his tent thinking about his life and what he could have changed to be half the man Jack was or even the kind of man Freckles truly wanted for that matter, and the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he grew, and in the end he just gave up and finished off the rest of his beer.

"Drinking alone?" a feminine voice welcomed itself and when he failed to show any resistance, the person then placed themselves directly next to him.

"So what are you still doin here. Thought you would be halfway in meeting up with the Doc by now." Sawyer stated in a teasing manner, still keeping his eyes averted from her the entire time.

"Sayid thought it would be more advisable for someone to hold the fort down here….

"You know just in case…." Juliet added much to his growing amusement.

"Right." He shot back growing slightly amused at surmising the other possible reason she may have stayed behind.

"What?"

"Nothin." He simply answered before he grabbed hold of another can.

For the next few minutes they just continued to sit in silence, both basking in the tranquil sound each wave brought as it crashed onto the edge of the horizon.

"You got another one of those?" Sawyer suddenly found himself being asked by none other than the seated woman beside him. Her apparent craving for "the good stuff" as he would call it, surprisingly him to say the least but he wordlessly followed through with her request and offered her an unopened can.

"Never figured you for the drinking type Blondie." He commented, flashing one of his dimpled smiles at her and she simply took a swig of the bitter yet satisfying substance and then awarded him with a brief explanation merely consisting of the words……

"There's a lot you don't know about me James"

The comment shocked and intrigued him at the same time and he couldn't help but truly wonder about this woman. Although that was easier said than done in his case, and he wasn't about to make yet another mistake that would only backfire in his face when he got the least bit involved, Kate being the primary example of that.

No matter how much he strived to prove himself it didn't seem like it was enough for her, and in the end he was left wondering whether it was him.

"So what are you planning on doing once we finally get off this rock?" he decided to ask, longing for a change of subject to take his mind of things for a while.

"Uh….well I guess I'd want to find my sister and also get to know my nephew as well." Juliet replied smiling warmly at the last part.

"What about you?" she took it upon herself to ask him, knowing he wasn't the sharing type most of the time, but maybe there were exceptions. Besides it constantly concerned her why he was like this when he had so much to live for, judging by what she had read of his file.

The question was fairly easy to understand context wise, but he wasn't completely sure what his life would be once he left the one he had grown fairly used to for the past three months.

His first thought was to find his assumed daughter and perhaps work things out with Cassie in the process but the question was did he want to anymore?

Coming here had changed him in ways he never thought possible. He had made friends and even fallen in love, though hating to embrace the feeling at first, but never the less it did happen and it changed not only him, but his whole outlook on life as well.

_What do I want?_

**And so the plot thickens, or it will during the duration of this fic. ****I have a lot of ideas to work within this fic, and I hope you guys will want to hop on for the ride as well cause it's gonna be a long angsty, going back and forth but also ending on a note of realisation. Plus I plan to work with the whole Oceanic 6 storyline, but i'm gonna tweak with it to make it work with this fic in the way I've planned to. **

**So what do you think guys? Worth exploring any further?**


End file.
